No provoques a Sejuani
by Lunari Wolf
Summary: Sejuani es herida durante su entrenamiento y Ashe decide darle una visita. Una vez allí, las cosas cambian drásticamente.


**/ Nota: Hola xD como sabrán, llevo bastante tiempo sin subir nada, no es precisamente falta de inspiración porque tengo una que otra idea dando vueltas por mi mente, pero es básicamente el no saber cómo desarrollar las ideas o como redactarlo, es bastante más claro en mi cabeza que por escrito. Llevo un tiempo pensando en publicar algo pero no sabía muy bien qué publicar, tenía este 1shot a medio terminar desde hace tiempo, es primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo D: y pues nada, no es muy extenso pero me costó mucho tiempo escribirlo porque es primera vez que hago lemon xD**

 **Saludos a quien lo lea y ojalá les guste c:**

 **Nota 2: sí... es yuri xD**

* * *

Era un día algo relajado, la temporada estaba finalizando y los combates habían disminuido en gran cantidad, lo que permitía a los campeones descansar un poco más y tener tiempo para sí mismos. Eran pocos los que aprovechaban este tiempo para hacer algo que no fuese entrenar, la rutina era difícil de vencer, el combate era lo único que conocían.

A unos 50 metros de distancia del campo de tiro, se encontraba entrenando Sejuani, una fuerte luchadora y campeona de la Liga, ella y Bristle luchaban empujándose el uno al otro, para la joven la fuerza física era importante, debía mantenerse en forma y entrenar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Además, su fiel compañero también debía ser capaz de mantenerse firme en una posición sin importar desde dónde lo empujen. Hoy, la joven de cabello blanco lo empujaba desde en frente.

"Mantente firme amigo, sin importar cuánto empuje, no muevas ni un músculo…" – _dijo mientras lo tomaba por sus cuernos empujándolo hacia atrás._

El animal rezongó, como si entendiera cada una de las palabras de su dueña.

"Ah… eres muy fuerte – _comentó, empujando cada vez con más fuerza –_ pero te haré retroceder…" – _finalizó, mientras el sudor caía por su frente._

Sejuani aumentaba la fuerza cada vez más, y Bristle trataba de quedarse inmóvil, sin retroceder ni un solo centímetro.

El viento refrescaba la tarde, la joven freljordiana no estaba acostumbrada a los climas cálidos y la brisa le sentaba bien. Tanto era el calor que se quitó el casco antes de comenzar su pequeño entrenamiento, su cabello corto casi le cubría los ojos cada vez que se inclinaba para empujar a su compañero luchador. Descansó unos segundos y luego volvió a empujar a Bristle, poniendo nuevamente sus manos sobre los cuernos alargados de su amigo.

Comenzó a empujarlo tratando de usar sólo la fuerza de sus brazos, pero era imposible hacerlo retroceder así, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y decidió agregar la fuerza de sus piernas al empuje, eso fue efectivo, pero cuando parecía que lo lograría, su pie derecho resbaló y se fue de golpe hacia adelante, su primera reacción fue tratar de cubrir su cara, y al quitar su mano izquierda del cuerno para cubrirla, el lado izquierdo de su cadera impactó con el cuerno más pequeño de Bristle, provocando un corte profundo.

El animal inmediatamente supo que había herido a su dueña, y por más grande y bruto que pareciera ser, era una criatura muy protectora cuando se trataba de Sejuani, herirla lo asustó y Sejuani lo notó de inmediato. Los ojos que normalmente veían con furia a sus adversarios, ahora miraban a su dueña con preocupación y ternura, brillaban como si estuviese a punto de llorar, algo muy raro de ver en un animal como Bristle, era una mirada que solo Sejuani conocía.

"No te preocupes Bris, es un rasguño nada más… no es tu culpa." – _comentó, adolorida pero sonriendo._

El animal se acercó a olfatearla de cerca, la joven estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con ambas manos sobre la herida, y su fiel compañero se acercó a su cabello, como si quisiera pedirle perdón por lo sucedido.

"Ah… eres muy blando Bristle, - _sonríe -_ me resbalé… no fue tu culpa – _dijo con muecas de dolor mientras sangraba –_ no puedo creer que la gente te tenga tanto miedo..." – _comentó, volviendo sonreír._

Trató de ponerse de pie ayudándose con Bristle.

"Eres mejor amigo que cualquier persona que conozco Bris – _le dijo, acariciando su cabeza –_ ayúdame a llegar donde está Soraka – _el animal rezongó, sin saber quién era Soraka –_ hm… banana" – _finalizó. Bristle pareció entender de quién se trataba._

Trató de montar a su compañero y se dirigió a la enfermería del instituto, pasó por detrás del campo de tiro, lugar en el que algunos campeones probaban puntería, entre ellos estaba Ashe, quien vio pasar a Sejuani de reojo e inmediatamente volcó su atención hacia ella. La conocía hace bastante y sabía que si Sejuani estaba montando a Bristle de esa manera, era porque probablemente estaba herida, no podía mantenerse derecha y firme como siempre.

La observó durante unos segundos mientras la luchadora era cargada hasta la enfermería, la arquera comenzó a sentir preocupación, la postura de Sejuani le decía que no estaba bien, y el hecho de verla dirigiéndose en aquella dirección, no hacía más que confirmar sus posibles sospechas de que la guerrera estaba herida.

La joven reina trató de concentrarse en lanzar su siguiente flecha, pero falló, hizo un nuevo intento y volvió a fallar, era evidente que ver a Sejuani la dejó preocupada, no podía evitarlo, fueron muy unidas en el pasado, su distanciamiento debido a temas políticos las separó en forma física, pero Ashe aún le guardaba mucho cariño. Muchas veces estaban ambas en el mismo equipo, y para la arquera, luchar junto a ella era esperanzador, le hacía sentir que quizás algún día podrían unir a Freljord y dejar de lado sus diferencias.

Su curiosidad terminó por romper toda su concentración. Decidió ir a la enfermería a ver qué pasaba con Sejuani… claro… en silencio y a escondidas, era probable que a la guerrera no le guste su presencia o su preocupación, así que debía ir con cautela. Cuando se acercó al lugar, notó a Bristle recostado en la entrada, el animal la miró fijamente. Bristle era una bestia en batalla, solo estaba tranquilo cuando Sejuani estaba cerca de él, pero por alguna razón, siempre se mostró dócil ante Ashe y Nunu… Sí, Nunu… Ese niño y el yeti parecían llevarse muy bien con Bristle, a pesar de ser 'rivales' por temas políticos, Willump y Bristle tenían una especie de amistad que Nunu y Sejuani entendían (de algún modo).

Soraka era la principal encargada de la enfermería del Instituto, su gran devoción y ganas de curar y ayudar a los heridos le hicieron ganarse ese puesto, los altos invocadores confiaban ciegamente en su capacidad como sanadora. La hija de las estrellas era una experta en la tarea de la sanación, tenía un instinto que le permitía notar inmediatamente si había algún herido cerca de ella, y apenas sintió la presencia de sangre en la entrada, se acercó rápidamente para atender a quien sea que estuviese herido, podía sentir que se trataba de algo serio, pero no de mayor gravedad.

"¿Sejuani?" –

"Tuve un pequeño accidente" – _contestó la guerrera con frialdad._

"¿Pequeño? Este es un corte bastante profundo… - _dijo viendo la herida –_ Sígueme…"

Sejuani no dijo nada, obedeció a la hija de las estrellas y la siguió hasta su consulta, a la guerrera no le gustaba que la ayudaran, pero el dolor era bastante grande y prefería quitarse de encima ese malestar tan pronto como sea posible, así podría volver a entrenar al día siguiente si es que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Soraka le indicó que se recostara en la camilla y que tratara de relajarse, si bien la sanadora podía usar sus poderes para curarla y cerrar la herida, no quería correr el riesgo de hacerlo sin antes limpiarla. Sejuani le explicó cómo se hizo el corte, y la hija de las estrellas decidió usar alcohol para evitar cualquier tipo de infección.

"Puede que esto te duela un poco" – _comentó la sanadora._

Sejuani no dijo nada, la conversación no era precisamente su fuerte, y aunque no tenía nada en contra de Soraka, no sentía ningún tipo de simpatía por ella, su relación dependía únicamente del equipo en que estuviesen, más allá de eso, no había amistad ni enemistad.

La curandera destapó una botella de alcohol y vertió un poco sobre la cadera de Sejuani. Sintió que la herida ardía, pero no fue una experiencia tan dolorosa, pensó que dolería un poco más luego de la advertencia de Soraka. Su rostro no hizo expresión alguna ante la desinfección.

La hija de las estrellas utilizó un algodón para limpiar la zona y asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún tipo de material que pudiera generar complicaciones en la sanación, luego de asegurarse de que estaba todo bien, escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta de la consulta, no tenía idea de quién podía ser y Sejuani no le dio importancia, la joven solo quería salir rápido de enfermería y saber cuánto tendría que esperar para poder entrenar normalmente otra vez.

"espérame un segundo, no te muevas de donde estás, aun no termino" – _indicó Soraka._

"a-ha…" – _contestó simple Sejuani._

La sanadora caminó hasta la puerta que recién tocaron y la abrió sin saber quién estaría del otro lado, su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo al momento de ver quién era.

"¿Ashe?" – _preguntó en voz baja y sorprendida._

"SHH" – _pidió silencio._

"¿Pasó algo?" –

"No… - _contestó susurrando –_ Es solo que… vi a… Sejuani hace un rato y parecía lastimada… - _avergonzada –_ q-quería ver si es que… estaba bien…" – _ruborizada._

"Pues… Ella estará bien, estoy limpiando su herida, tiene un corte profundo, pero no es nada preocupante, puedo curarla con facilidad – _Ashe suspira aliviada -_ ¿Quieres pasar a verla?" – _preguntó curiosa la curandera._

"¡NO!, no… no, no… mejor no. – _Nerviosa –_ solo quería saber cómo estaba…" – _avergonzada nuevamente._

"Oh, entiendo" – _le sonríe._

"D-Debo irme" – _dio media vuelta y se fue._

Soraka no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de la joven reina, pero entendía que se preocupase por Sejuani, sabía que fueron amigas en el pasado y conocía un poco la personalidad de Ashe, ella seguía preocupándose por Sejuani aunque ésta no quisiera verla, y era probablemente eso lo que hizo a Ashe irse de esa forma.

La sanadora cerró la puerta y volvió donde descansaba la luchadora. No cruzaron palabras en todo el proceso de sanación, Soraka era un ser de paz y tranquilidad y disfrutaba mucho del silencio, mientras que Sejuani prefería no entablar conversaciones, pues no le agradaba mucho acercarse a otras personas.

Luego de varios minutos, la sanación estaba completa, la cadera de Sejuani estaba en perfectas condiciones, la joven se puso de pie, sintiéndose lista para entrenar nuevamente, pero Soraka prefería ser precavida.

"Podrás entrenar y luchar mañana, por hoy será mejor que no lo hagas."

"Argh… está bien… - _gruñó, no muy contenta –_ Gracias…" - _agregó mirando hacia un costado._

"No te preocupes, es mi trabajo."

La guerrera salió de la consulta sin decir nada más, le alegraba sentirse entera nuevamente, y a la vez detestaba la idea de no poder seguir entrenando como lo tenía planeado. Visitó a Bristle por unos minutos mientras éste jugaba con Willump y luego se fue a su habitación. Ya sin nada más que hacer, se tendió en su cama unos minutos y luego de mirar el techo sumergida en aburrimiento, decidió darse una ducha, una larga y placentera ducha para reponer fuerzas y dejar de lado el percance de entrenamiento.

Se quitó la ropa y luego de regular la temperatura, se metió bajo la caída del agua. Siempre tomaba duchas cortas, quedarse mucho tiempo allí la hacían pensar demasiado, y su cabeza siempre iba en la misma dirección, hacia la misma persona… _'¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿Seguirá en el campo de tiro?'_ se preguntó mentalmente, _'Ah… ya Sejuani… no pienses en ella otra vez…'_ suspiró algo cabizbaja. Lavó su pelo rápidamente e hizo lo propio con el resto de su cuerpo, luego de unos minutos apagó el agua y se quedó allí, parada con ambas manos apoyadas en la pared frente a ella. _'Odio extrañarla tanto…'_ refunfuñó molesta.

"TOC, TOC, TOC"

Escuchó que golpearon su puerta, ¿Quién sería? Nunca nadie iba a verla, a menos que sea un invocador, quizás su accidente en el entrenamiento tenga algo que ver, de todas formas no le agradaba la idea de tener visitas.

"Ya voy" – _dijo en voz alta._

Secó su cuerpo con una toalla y luego salió del baño. La ropa interior no era algo que a ella le agradase mucho usar, se sentía más cómoda envolviendo sus senos con una tela blanca que usaba regularmente, rodeó su cuerpo un par de veces con dicha tela y luego se puso un pantalón de cuero grueso de color café, prenda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cadera, todo su abdomen estaba descubierto y la verdad es que no le importaba mucho, con esa ropa era suficiente para ver quién había ido a molestarla, seguramente era un invocador y nada más.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente esperando encontrarse a alguien vistiendo una túnica violeta, pero sus ojos azules vieron a alguien muy diferente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – _preguntó sorprendida Sejuani._

"Te vi… en la tarde y… noté que estabas herida… quería saber cómo estabas" – _respondió, mirándola de arriba-abajo._

"Estoy bien… fui a la enfermería y ya estoy bien…" – _contestó._

"¿Puedo pasar?" – _preguntó sonando inocente._

"Ashe, ¿qué haces aquí? – _preguntó demandante. –_ Tryndamere te matará si sabe que viniste a verme…" – _agregó molesta._

"Tryndamere es tan despistado que a veces pierde su propia espada…" – _replicó bromeando, queriendo relajar el ambiente._

"Pues te casaste con ese despistado…" – _dijo alejándose de la puerta._

"Pero no me casé por amor – _contestó, entrando en la habitación –_ Fue algo político y lo sabes…"

"No me interesa, - _enojada -_ te casaste y punto… ¿qué haces aquí?..."

"Vine a verte" – _contestó, cerrando la puerta y mirando el cuerpo de Sejuani._

"Estoy bien…" – _dijo, extendiendo ambos brazos, mostrando que no habían heridas en su cuerpo._

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te cortaste o algo así?" – _preguntó Ashe, acercándose a Sejuani._

"Sí… tuve un corte en la cadera entrenando… nada grave…" – _contestó, quitándole importancia._

Ashe se acercaba cada vez un poco más a Sejuani, el cuerpo de la guerrera era tan fuerte y estaba tan bien formado que para la arquera era imposible no acercarse, extrañaba tanto sentirla cerca, sentir sus músculos y su fuerza, sus brazos duros y su estómago marcado… después de tanto tiempo volvió a ver ese abdomen que tanto le gustaba, y no acercarse a ella era imposible, quería tocarla, quería sentirla… Ashe la deseaba tanto que no le importaba dejarse en evidencia, no sentía vergüenza de acercarse, y miedo era lo que menos sentía estando con Sejuani.

"¿Puedo ver la herida?" – _preguntó Ashe, acortando aún más la distancia entre ambas._

"¿Para qué quieres verla? Además creo que ya no tengo nada… Soraka me curó." – _contestó, queriendo ignorarla._

Ashe no dijo nada, estaba tan cerca de la guerrera que, con solo estirar su mano, tocó su cintura, deslizó sus dedos lentamente por el cuerpo de Sejuani hasta llegar al lado derecho de su cadera, levantó la mirada brevemente para mirar a Sejuani a los ojos, la guerrera tenía la vista fija en los labios de Ashe, la joven de cabello corto no movió ni un músculo mientras era tocada por su acompañante. Ashe bajó la mirada nuevamente hasta donde estaba su mano y la continuó bajando un poco más, llegó hasta donde estaba el pantalón de Sejuani y bajó ese costado de su ropa, dejando ver su cadera. A pesar de ser una guerrera tan fuerte y dura, su piel era bastante suave.

"Fue en el lado izquierdo…" – _comentó con seriedad._

Ashe la miró a los ojos nuevamente y Sejuani le devolvió la mirada. Sin quitar su mano del cuerpo de la luchadora, la arquera posó su otra mano sobre Sejuani, al otro costado de la guerrera, e hizo lo mismo, bajó la mano hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón y lo bajó un tanto. El pantalón estaba tan abajo que Ashe podía notar dónde comenzaban las piernas de Sejuani. La miró casi sin pestañar, cómo deseaba ese cuerpo, qué bien se sentía tocar su piel y sentir su calor, luego de unos segundos notó que no había ningún corte y levantó la mirada, como preguntándole a Sejuani donde fue que se cortó.

"Te dije que Soraka me había curado…"

Ashe se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada otra vez, viendo el abdomen marcado de la guerrera, viendo sus manos posadas sobre sus caderas y ese pantalón a punto de caer. Levantó otro poco la mirada y vio esa tela blanca envolviendo el cuerpo de Sejuani, envolviendo sus senos… Ashe quería quitarlo, sus ojos estaban fijos sobre la tela y Sejuani la sorprendió.

"Ashe… si no te vas ahora…" – _no pudo continuar, tenerla tan cerca le quitaba el aire._

"quiero verte…" – _contestó, tocando con una de sus manos el estómago de la guerrera._

"No me provoques, arquera…"

"¿Por qué no?" – _preguntó coqueta, sabiendo que en algún momento, Sejuani sedería._

"Si continuas con esto… yo—"

"¿qué? – _preguntó, acercándose aún más –_ ¿'Tú', qué?"

"No voy a detenerme, no voy a parar…" – _respondió, cerrando sus ojos, sabiendo que deseaba tocar a Ashe, tanto como Ashe quería sentirla a ella._

"No quiero que lo hagas…" – _susurró la arquera con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Sin decir nada más, Sejuani se abalanzó sobre Ashe, haciéndola retroceder varios pasos y dejándola con la espalda totalmente pegada a la pared, mientras la reina continuaba con sus manos en las caderas de la guerrera, ésta usó las suyas para tomar la cara de Ashe y besar su boca apasionadamente. Buscó inmediatamente su lengua, y la besó con tanto fuego que la arquera podía notar cuánto habían extrañado esos besos. El cuerpo musculoso de la luchadora estaba totalmente pegado al cuerpo delicado y frágil de Ashe, quien llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Sejuani, la metió bajo su ropa y la acarició con sus dedos, excitando aún más a su ahora amante.

Bajó sus besos por el cuello de la arquera de hielo, cada roce de sus labios hacía que la reina de Freljord suspirara con excitación. El toque de fuerza y brutalidad que Sejuani poseía, no eran nada que a Ashe no le gustase, le encantaba sentir esa pasión desbordante de Sejuani, y extrañaba sentir sus manos y sus besos recorriéndola completamente.

La luchadora deseaba este momento desde hace mucho, extrañaba tocar su cuerpo, besarla, lamerle el cuello, extrañaba todo de Ashe, pero su ropa era un estorbo, sentía que le entorpecían el camino cada vez que quería tocar la piel de la arquera, se alejó un poco y observó el cuerpo de la reina y la parte superior de su ropa, llevó las manos al escote de ella y sin titubear, tomó su ropa y la rasgó quitándosela a la fuerza, arrancándole la parte superior de la vestimenta y tirándola al suelo. Ashe amaba que Sejuani fuese tan efusiva, pero que le arrancaran y le rasgaran la ropa no estaba en sus planes.

"¡¿Qué haces?! – _preguntó excitada y sorprendida –_ tengo un combate más tarde…"

"pues ya no… - _contestó, mordiéndole el cuello –_ no te irás de aquí." – _Agregó._

"Pero Sej-"

"Te dije que no iba a parar y no pienso hacerlo…" – _le susurró al oído._

Sejuani mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y luego lamió su cuello, Ashe se relajó casi inmediatamente y se dejó llevar apenas sintió la lengua de la luchadora rozando su piel. Ashe pasó su brazo derecho por el cuello de Sejuani, abrazándose a ella, mientras su otra mano seguía acariciando la entrepierna de la luchadora, quien cada vez se sentía más excitada y sentía cómo se acaloraba más y más.

Sejuani sentía cada vez con más fuerza las ganas de devorar a Ashe. Su corazón se aceleraba, su cuerpo ardía y el deseo de sentirla cada vez más suya parecía poseer cada vez más a la luchadora. Sus manos bajaron lentamente por los costados del cuerpo de la arquera, bajando hasta su cadera, apretó los dedos un poco, deseando quitar esa falda pequeña que la reina usaba, y luego de darle un mordisco en el cuello, continuó bajando sus manos, acariciando las piernas de Ashe por encima de la falda, para luego meter las manos debajo. Acercó la rodilla derecha hacia la arquera, para separar sus piernas, la joven de pelo largo dio un pequeño gemido al sentir que separaban sus piernas, la guerrera solo dio un fuerte respiro, dándole a entender a Ashe que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este reencuentro.

Se acercó a besar su boca, quería besarla tanto… darle todos los besos que tenía guardados luego de separarse de ella, todos los besos que quiso darle y no pudo, algunos por orgullo, otros por que vivía recordando que la arquera se casó con Tryndamere, y cómo odiaba recordar ese "detalle", él no la merecía, pero ahora qué importaba, ella estaba ahí, en su habitación, contra la pared, con sus manos bajo su falda, con sus labios unidos, con su piel al descubierto y sintiéndola nuevamente como la última vez que estuvieron juntas.

"Eres mía, arquera…" – _suspiró Sejuani._

Ashe dio un gemido de excitación, esa voz y esas palabras no hicieron más que excitarla. Sejuani comenzó a bajar sus besos, de besar su boca, a besar su cuello, luego su busto, se quedó allí un tiempo, besando sus pechos mientras acariciaba sus piernas, lamiendo su piel, mordiendo sus pezones y provocando un salto y un suspiro o un gemido de Ashe cada vez que lo hacía. La joven de pelo largo tomó el pelo de Sejuani con ambas manos, enredando sus dedos en su cabello blanco, cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias y mordiscos de la guerrera, quien nuevamente comenzó a bajar, besando y mordiendo el abdomen de la arquera. Sabía hacia donde iba Sejuani, extrañamente se sentía nerviosa, como si fuese la primera vez que estaba con ella, y al mismo tiempo ansiosa de que llegara de una vez.

La guerrera besó su vientre y apretó sus dedos contra las piernas de Ashe, metió su cabeza bajo su falda, hizo a un lado la ropa interior e inmediatamente comenzó a besar aquella parte baja de la arquera, quien seguía con sus manos en la cabeza de Sejuani, a ratos dándole pequeños jalones de cabello, cada vez que la guerrera daba en un determinado punto con la lengua, Ashe gemía y suspiraba.

Sejuani la conocía bien, conocía sus puntos débiles y cómo sacarle uno y mil suspiros a Ashe, la conocía tanto que jugaba con ese conocimiento, dándole y quitándole placer cada vez que ella quisiera, sólo para provocar reacciones en la arquera, quien conocía el juego perfectamente, y también conocía las debilidades de Sejuani, un rasguño en la espalda de Sej era provocador para ella, y usualmente significaba un 'no pares…no te detengas' y si esto no provocaba a la guerrera, Ashe usaba las palabras y le hablaba con suspiros llenos de pasión y excitación, sin importar la sangre fría que tuviese Sejuani en todos los aspectos de su vida, escuchar a la arquera hablarle así siempre la derretía.

La ira del Invierno (Sejuani), no paraba de besarla y lamerla, la devoraba… Con sus manos puso las piernas de Ashe sobre cada uno de sus hombros, y luego se levantó del suelo, subiendo a la arquera quien seguía con la espalda contra la pared. La joven de pelo largo estaba casi en shock, nunca habían hecho eso con ella, la fuerza con la que la levantó Sejuani y lo fácil que lo hizo ver la dejó sorprendida, y la posición era aún más excitante, ahora la guerrera estaba de pie, con las piernas de Ashe a cada lado mientras Ashe solo se agarraba de su cabeza sin que la guerrera dejara de lamer.

Cada roce de su lengua con el cuerpo de la tiradora, la hacían acercarse más y más a un orgasmo latente, la guerrera lo sabía, y comenzó a lamerla cada vez más rápido, Ashe apretó el cabello de Sejuani y ésta aceleró aún más, sin dejar de lamer el clítoris de la arquera. Los suspiros aumentaban, los gemidos se aceleraban y su respiración se agitaba, Sejuani no paraba y Ashe comenzó a sentir un calor cada vez más intenso dentro de ella, sentir su lengua la tenía en éxtasis total, era casi desesperante para ella.

La guerrera siguió lamiendo con rapidez, la arquera ya estaba llegando al punto más alto de excitación y ambas lo sabían, los gemidos de Ashe se hacían cada vez más acelerados y un poco más fuertes. Sejuani suspiraba acelerada y el aire caliente que salía de su boca con cada respiro parecía provocar aún más a la arquera.

Sus gemidos no paraban, ya casi le arrancaba el cabello a la guerrera y ésta no se detenía. Sentía una especie de nudo en su vientre, un calor insoportable y una sensación similar a un mareo, algo que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, se ruborizó completamente y su cara comenzó a arder, llegando a un punto que enterró sus dedos en la cabeza de Sejuani, probablemente también le dio un par de rasguños en el cuello y ni se había dado cuenta. Sintió como todo el calor y excitación recorrieron su cuerpo en un par de segundos y luego dio un último gemido lleno de placer, extasiada completamente con lo que Sejuani hacía.

Sabía que su acompañante había llegado al orgasmo y era sencillamente encantador escucharla suspirar y sentirla tan mojada, extrañaba ese cuerpo delicado y frágil, extrañaba los rasguños y los gemidos, extrañaba sus besos y sus manos, la extrañaba completamente, sobre todo su aroma, su esencia, y el sabor de su cuerpo, para Sejuani, la arquera era una delicia, no la veía de otra forma.

"¿C-Crees que… podrías bajarme?" – _preguntó la arquera._

Sejuani se puso lentamente de rodillas, Ashe trató de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas temblaban, su cuerpo tiritaba completo, y la guerrera la abrazó por la cintura, algo preocupada por ese temblor en las piernas.

"Estoy bien… no pasa nada" – _aclaró._

"Estás temblando, ¿segura estás bien?" – _preguntó incrédula la guerrera._

"Sí… – _comienza a brillar en azul –_ No ahora por favor" – _pensó en voz alta, dándose cuenta de que un invocador la necesitaba en los campos de la justicia._

"No. Tú no te vas de aquí." – _La toma del antebrazo, evitando la invocación, pues el campeón no puede tele transportarse a los campos de la justicia si otro campeón está en contacto con él o ella, no se puede invocar a dos a la vez._

Luego de un par de intentos de invocación, el invocador pareció desistir y escoger a otro campeón, pues la arquera dejó de brillar y se sintió relajada.

Sejuani seguía sosteniéndola del antebrazo, comenzó a caminar hacia su cama, llevándose a la tiradora. La guerrera se sentó en la cama y obligó a Ashe a sentarse sobre ella con las piernas separadas, la abrazó fuerte por la cintura y bajó sus manos por la espalda de la arquera.

"No he terminado contigo." – _dijo con ese tono de voz duro y aguerrido._

* * *

 **Nota: D:! no sé qué poner aquí despues de lo que escribí ._. espero que les haya gustado, por si alguien se lo llegase a preguntar, me ayudó una canción:** _ **Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do.**_ **Sólo la canción xD la película no la vi. Un saludo especial a mi nena 3**


End file.
